


Clouds (Wonderless)

by jdooly



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Jimin have a day off, but Jimin definitely was not expecting Jackson to show up at their dorm of all places. He just wanted to take a nap. (PWP?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds (Wonderless)

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I had to and I wanted to.

Taehyung smacks into Jungkook, who is currently stopped in front of him. Hoseok luckily saves himself the unfortunate collusion, stepping back into the open doorway as Taehyung woobles.

“Jungkook, you really shouldn’t make sudden stops like that,” Hoseok says, grinning as Taehyung touches at his sore nose, pouting.

Jungkook isn’t even paying attention to him. He’s too busy staring at Jackson who is kicking pebbles along the sidewalk. Jackson looks up at the sudden commotion, a smile drawing across his face.

He jogs over, “Hey! I was wondering if Jimin was in..?” He trails off, fiddling with his cap.

Taehyung peeks from around Jungkook, “Why didn’t you just call him and ask him to let you in? He’s upstairs in the dorm.”

Jackson’s eyes narrow as if the idea hadn’t occurred to him at all and Jungkook’s pretty sure he just mumbled something along the lines, “Why didn’t I do that?”

“Wow, you’re even more of an idiot than Jimin.” The words fall thoughtlessly from Jungkook’s mouth, he doesn’t regret it though.

Jackson can’t take too much offense when he knows Jungkook is right, “I’m smart sometimes too.” The pout that he breaks out afterwards makes Hoseok squeal from behind Taehyung.

“I’ll take you up and let you in; Hoseok _hyung_ , Taehyung _hyung_ wait up for me?” Jungkook grabs Jackson’s arm, dragging him inside the building and up the stairs to the second floor.

At the third door down the hall, Jungkook stops and punches in the key code, the door unlocking with a familiar chime. With practiced ease Jungkook avoids smashing the shoes under his feet and or tripping and knocking himself out. Jackson tries his best but he’s pretty sure he stepped on someone’s Supras and he prays they weren’t limited edition.

Jungkook has disappeared into the bedroom to the left by the time Jackson navigates his way past the shoes.

“Jimin, Jimin, come on…” Jungkook sighs, waking Jimin from a nap is much harder than waking him up early in the morning. Or at least that’s what Jungkook’s been told. He’s always the last to wake up any morning.

Jungkook shakes Jimin awake from where he’s been napping in his bunk, Jimin kind of resents him for it.

The constant shaking has made his brain feel like it’s floating through jello, his eyes blurry and unfocused with the light streaming in from across the room. Jungkook’s mumbling something about heading out with Hoseok and Taehyung to practice when they found a wandering Jackson, loitering out front.

Which makes Jimin pop up from under the blanket, struggling violently from its grasp. Jackson is propped in the doorway, fondly gazing at Jimin whose hair is ruffled and fluffed from tossing and turning in his sleep.

“Have fun with your boyfriend, _hyung_. We’ll be back later!” Jungkook grins, ruffling Jimin’s hair and dashing out of the room before Jimin can take a swing at him. Jimin knows he added ‘ _hyung_ ’ just to be a little shit, as usual.

“Brat!” Jimin yells after him, the door closes with a slam and the sound of Jungkook’s laughter.

Jackson raises a questioning eyebrow, “Is he always like that?”

Jimin just sighs, leaning back against the wall behind him. “Yeah, no matter how many times I tell him to treat me better, he still teases me. It’s all in good fun though.” The way he pouts when he says it makes Jackson want to kiss him.

Jimin looks up from underneath his messy bangs, “What are you doing here anyway?”

Jackson scoffs, “You don’t want me here?” He closes the door behind him as he fully steps into the room. Other than the two of them, the dorm is empty with Namjoon and Yoongi at the studio. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Hoseok off to practice and Seokjin most likely trailing Namjoon around like a lost puppy.

“When you try to act cute, you remind me of Hoseok hyung.” Jimin laughs, eyes shining as he takes in Jackson’s expression.

Jackson isn’t sure whether to be thankful or insulted. But then again everybody loves Hoseok’s optimistic presence, so he’ll go with thankful.

“You have the day off too?” Jimin questions, his knees drawing up to his chest as he stretches, raising his arms above his head.

Jackson hums in acknowledgement, diving into the twin bed beside Jimin who squawks indignantly at the jolting movements. Jackson man-handles Jimin into lying on his side, with Jackson spooning him from behind.

Jackson’s arms wrap tightly around Jimin’s waist, dragging him back against Jackson’s chest. It’s like a nice little mold, made just for him who is just a little bit shorter and smaller than Jackson. There’s a soft, rustling sound of the sheets as they get comfortable around each other. This time when Jimin sighs, its in pleasure.

As loud as Jackson can be and usually is, he has a calming aura when he’s quiet. Kind of like a newborn baby, the thought almost makes Jimin laugh.

He can hear Jackson’s soft exhales against the back of his neck, just feeling the almost unrecognizable press of a kiss. Jackson smirks as Jimin melts in his arms.

It’s quiet. Jackson decides its also nice when he doesn’t blab his mouth off. The faint ticking of the clock would be enough to make anyone drowsy. They drift in and out sleep. Jackson can tell Jimin just wants a lazy afternoon. He doesn’t mind catching up on some extra snooze time either.

When Jackson’s hand slides under Jimin’s singlet, he doesn’t think too much of it. It feels nice and warm as he caresses his chest. His fingers just brushing Jimin’s nipple causing Jimin to arch his chest up into his hand. Jimin almost whines at the teasing contact. The soft chuckle that Jimin receives makes him grumble, Jackson thinks it’s adorable.

He wiggles his ass against Jackson’s crotch who grinds forward, a grunt leaving his lips. This time Jackson pinches his nipple, his other hand clenching around Jimin’s hip. He figures it’ll leave a nice finger-shaped bruise. One that’d fade quickly but be a pleasant reminder of himself.

As he tugs and pinches at Jimin’s nipple, his hand slides to cup Jimin’s slowly forming erection. Jimin does whine at that, his fingers pressing into Jackson’s forearm.

“Jackson…” Jimin's voice almost gets lost in the overwhelming silence of the room as he tenses. Jackson knows that Jimin feels small when he handles him like this.

Jackson mouths at his ear, sucking slightly at the shell. “Shhh, I got you.” The kiss that he presses into Jimin’s temple allows Jimin to relax once again. Boneless and without a care in the world.

It’s comforting, the way they fold into each other, giving and taking. Jimin closes his eyes fully resting back against Jackson’s chest. Jackson takes the opportunity to dip his hand under the waistband of Jimin’s shorts, only to find Jimin has gone commando.

“Enjoying the breeze then?” He coos into Jimin’s ear, whose cheeks flush pink, teeth sinking into his lip as Jackson wraps his fingers around his shaft. When Jackson pumps his hand, grip tightening around his cock, Jimin grunts something that’s cut off by the bruising kiss Jackson hushes him with.

His tongue delves into Jimin’s mouth mapping out every crevice. Jimin finds his fingers naturally curling in Jackson’s shirt, dragging him closer. Jackson’s teeth seek out Jimin’s lower lip as he tugs gently, pulling away. Jimin attempts to chase after him, he wants more.

“Hm? What was that, babe?” Jackson asks, grinning from ear to ear.

Jimin huffs, annoyed and impatient, “Lube-under the pillow.” His voice sounds muffled as he buries himself into the sheets.

Jackson regrettably abandons Jimin’s nipple in favor of the lube “hidden” beneath Jimin’s pillow.

“You do know that’s a very obvious hiding place right?” Jackson sounds like he’s trying not to laugh and Jimin slaps his arm, embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it.” He mumbles as he buries his face into the pillow.

Jackson wiggles Jimin out of his shorts, tossing them on the floor beside the bed. Jimin hears the popping cap as Jackson opens the lube. The awkward squelch when Jackson squeezes the lube into his hand is enough to make Jimin hysterical with laughter.

Jackson pouts, coating his palm and fingers with the substance. “Hey, it happens to the best of us.”

Jimin wipes at the tears that spilled down his cheeks during his laughter. “Sure it does.”

He catches his breath while Jackson spreads his legs wide, wedging his body in between them. Jimin feels the odd desire to close his legs tight, and press his thighs together with the way Jackson is staring down at his body.He's exposed and vunerable. Naked and raw.

Jimin’s singlet is haphazardly draped across his chest, leaving a nipple and the smooth pale skin of his tummy exposed. His abs ever present, look soft and inviting in the glow of the afternoon sun. His cheeks flushed, eyes dark and hooded, unsure as they stare up at Jackson. His hair splayed across the pillow, like a dark halo gracing his head. Jackson can recognize the faint leftover eyeliner, rimming his tired eyes.

Jackson doesn’t say it often but Jimin is beautiful. He’s really glad Jimin chose to be his.

Although Jackson really wants to, he isn’t going to fuck Jimin today. No, he’ll save that for another day, another night. Right now, he just wants to see Jimin fall apart underneath him.

He adjusts his position, wrapping a sticky hand around Jimin’s cock, fingers slipping and sliding as he pumps. He drags his thumb across the head. Jimin’s back arches off the mattress with a loud moan.

Jackson’s other hand brushes briefly at Jimin’s thigh, leaving sticky trails. He drags his thumb in slow circles around Jimin’s hole, dipping inside ever so slightly. He can see the way it winks and sucks at the touch. Jimin’s body tenses and relaxes at the sensations.

He’s just getting ready to beg again when Jackson’s middle finger slides into his entrance forcing a groan out of his throat. Jackson smirks at that, he’s got Jimin right where he wants him. He wiggles his fingers patiently stretching. The hand pumping his erection has decreased in speed and focus with his attention caught on fingering Jimin and spreading him open.

He watches the tear of sweat that drops from Jimin’s chin, collecting at his collar bone. Jimin’s body is heated from Jackson’s ministrations.

He inserts his ring finger when Jimin loosens around the first. He pauses as Jimin briefly tenses before relaxing. His breathing is heavy and slow as Jackson drags the pace. His fingers sink deeper into Jimin, knuckles tugging at the rim as they sink inside. Jackson crooks his finger upward, probing at Jimin’s prostate.

Jimin throws his head back, mouth dropping open. He thinks he can feel a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. That’s the least of his worries right now.

“Good-More..” Jackson loves it when Jimin can’t put his words together. It’s a tell-tale sign that Jimin is so close to falling apart, all Jackson has to do is push.

When Jackson introduces a third finger into Jimin’s orfice, the whine that forces its way out of Jimin nearly causes Jackson to come in his pants, untouched. It’s full of want and need and desperation. Jimin desperately desires to come.

Jackson pumps Jimin’s cock in time with his fingers thrusting into Jimin’s core, brushing his gland on every stroke. Jimin who is normally a quiet lover has never sounded more appetizing and wrecked. Filthy wet gasps and whimpers tumble past his lips. His head tosses every which way on the pillow, his body steadily tensing at every wave of pleasure that overloads his senses.

His eyes have long since rolled into the back of his head, fingers gripping at the sheets underneath his body. His breath hitches, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. Jimin thinks he might cry when he comes. It feels so good.

When Jackson’s fingers stop pumping into him, Jimin despairs but he is quickly quieted when fingers press and rub at his prostate, massaging him into compliance.

Jackson is pretty sure he’s going to come in pants without ever being touched. The thought is actually more of a turn on than he’d expected it to be.

Jackson doesn’t need to make Jimin beg for his orgasm because he already is. Jackson isn’t a cruel person, Jimin will get his orgasm and Jackson will not stand in the way.

Jimin’s whole body feels like a live wire, out of control and sparking on the edge of becoming a full fledged flame. He’s hot, his skin feels like he’s feverish. The agonized sound that punches out of his gut when he gets so close to the edge but just can’t fall nearly takes Jackson over the edge himself.

He encourages him, “C’mon babe, I got you. Just let go.” Each word punctuated by a stab at his gland and the slick sound of his thumb gliding over the crown of his cock.

Jimin arches his back so far off the bed, Jackson is reminded of that one exorcist movie. When he comes, he trembles, muscles tight and thighs quivering. He practically wails, if Jackson hadn’t known that everyone was gone, he would’ve worried about it. The way Jimin clamps down on his fingers is almost painful. Jackson can’t help but wonder what it would’ve felt like had it been his cock instead.

Jackson’s shirt gets covered in sticky strings of cum and Jimin’s own singlet doesn’t fair much better. Jackson checks to see if Jimin is still alive. In truth, he’s never seen Jimin come that hard, ever. It leaves him satisfied and confident.

He grinds himself into Jimin’s leg, much like a dog. Jackson would usually have too much pride to do something as such, but he’s desperate right now. It takes a mere few minutes for Jackson to come, grunting out Jimin’s name.

He collapses onto Jimin’s chest nearly knocking the wind out of him. Jimin will be pissed about it later.

Jimin wraps his arms around Jackson, who buries his head in Jimin’s chest.

They’re both sticky with sweat and come and Jimin would prefer a shower, but Jackson’s not moving. Jimin's honestly not too confident about moving at all anyway. He can’t feel his legs. His whole body aches.

At least Jackson didn’t cover him in hickeys this time. Hobeom had nearly had a aneurysm after he’d seen Jimin’s neck. ( ~~Yoongi’s constant teasing also didn’t help.~~ )

Yeah, a nap seems like the right thing to do. He wraps his legs around Jackson’s waist and rolls him onto the mattress beside him. Jimin is so gonna have to wash the sheets later.

Jackson’s foot kicks the lube off the bed and Jimin sighs, “So much for secrecy.”

Jimin starts to argue about “Jungkook’s innocence being ruined” but Jackson’s hand slaps across his mouth, effectively quieting him.

Jackson groans, mumbling about “sleep” and telling him to “shhh”.

Jimin can honestly say he wishes he’d kicked Jackson out of bed at that moment.

Jackson makes it up to him by curling his toes with Jimin’s, their legs intertwined together. Jackson’s hand finds his, forcing their fingers together. Crowding this close together should make it unbearably warm but Jimin welcomes the comfort of Jackson’s closeness.

Plus, Jackson smells _really_ good.


End file.
